A water purifier is an apparatus that can filter out various hazardous ingredients harmful to human body contained in raw water such as tap water, underground water, or the like by several stages of filters installed within a main body to convert it to safe and sanitary drinking water.
A water purifier may provide hot water and cold water in addition to room temperature water. A water purifier for providing hot water and cold water is additionally provided therein with a heating device and a cooling device. A tankless type water purifier that provides hot water, cold water, or purified water requires to heat or cool water within a short period of time. Induction heating is a heating method that heats a metal object by electromagnetic induction. When a current is supplied to a coil, an eddy current is generated on the metal object. The eddy current flows through the metal object with a resistance and generates heat by Joule heating.
Induction heating may be controlled by a control system based on electrical signals for a rapid and precise temperature control. A rapid and precise temperature control system may require a temperature information of hot water measured by a temperature sensor.